


Wrestling in the Dark

by mooredea



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Armpit Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pubic Hair, Smut, Sweat, Voyeurism, basically this happens after wrestling tryouts and thats the only canonically correct bit thanks, characters other than archie/kevin are mentioned, including those for that niche shit hahaha, kevin/chic but one sided on kevin's part, ok theyre not wrestling in the dark either its daylight that was a lie everything is a lie, well chic appears on the webcam but um thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooredea/pseuds/mooredea
Summary: “I’m almost there, are you?” Chic asked“Yes” Kevin breathed back, before spitting on his dick for lubrication.“Kevin, are you in there?” Archie yelled from outside the house, banging on the door.Kevin froze, the house silent except for Chic’s moaning and the whirring of his laptop as it started to overheat.“ONE SECOND” he yelled, slamming his laptop shut and grabbing his shirt. He looked around the house for his pants, spotting them just near the left of the living room just next to the front door and swiped them, still naked from the bottom half and aware that Archie was only just behind the door, the window frosted but still visible.





	Wrestling in the Dark

Kevin couldn’t hold inside his grin when he was able to knock Archie Andrews to the ground for the second time in a minute. He could hear his father’s cheers from the side of the wrestling mat, and could feel the approving looks of Coach Kleats and Mr. Lodge on the back of his neck.

Archie groaned underneath him, and Kevin snapped back to reality, quickly standing up and helping Archie to his feet, trying not to appear too proud of himself while Archie was still around. As they walked off the matt, the other wrestlers congratulated him, Kevin surprised that even Chuck Clayton was giving him a slap on the ass for knocking Archie to the ground.

“Sorry about that, Archie” Kevin whispered into Archie’s ear, feeling slightly guilty for humiliating him in front of Mr. Lodge. 

Archie just slightly chuckled and congratulated Kevin as well.

“You did a good job, Kev” he replied, “I could learn a lot from you”.

Later that day they made plans to practice at Kevin’s house after school, but Kevin couldn’t keep to himself how proud of himself he was to knock Archie to the ground, the bounce in his step continuing throughout the day as he told Betty and Veronica and even Moose and Midge about his takedown of, what Kevin thought, of the hottest straight boy in school.

When he arrived home that afternoon and saw the note left by his father that he needed to stay back at work that night because he went and watched Kevin’s wrestling tryout, Kevin knew exactly what he wanted to do, as he couldn’t get Betty’s brother Chic out of his mind, especially after he was able to remember that Chic was a camboy. The fact that he was someone that Kevin was potentially meeting at Pickens Day, and the fact that he was the sibling of one of his best friends, turned Kevin on more than he would have liked to admit. With his father out of the house, Kevin closed the blinds in the living room and lit some candles, before opening his laptop and finding Chic’s cam web page. Chic only had a few videos in his archive, his page stating that if you wanted to see more then you would have to show up at “8pm every Tuesday and Thursday”. Kevin clicked on the longest video, entitled “edging boy.001” and placed the laptop down on the table in front of his couch before pressing play and proceeding to slowly take of his pants and underwear, kicking them to the side and letting his extremely hard dick breathe, unable to hold in his moan as he rubbed his hand along his length for the first time in a few days. 

Kevin’s eyes were glued to the screen as Chic proceeded to sensually strip for the camera, Kevin feeling like Chic was watching him, the blond boy’s eyes never once not looking at the camera, and Kevin felt even hornier as it felt like Chic could see Kevin naked and ready to do anything he asked. Kevin started moving his hand faster, unable to resist, before Chic asked his audience “Can you edge too? I want us to cum at the same time”.

Kevin slowed town and took his hand off his dick, taking his shirt off and squeezing his nipples, anything to distract himself from finishing within the first three minutes of the video. Chic was now only in his underwear and slowly rubbing his hard cock through the briefs, his dick an obvious protrusion against the thin fabric. Chic finally pulled off the underwear, his dick leaking precum and Kevin could see Chic shudder from the urge to want to finish. Kevin knew Chic’s struggle, his urge to orgasm more apparent than ever.

“I’m almost there, are you?” Chic asked

“Yes” Kevin breathed back, before spitting on his dick for lubrication.

“Kevin, are you in there?” Archie yelled from outside the house, banging on the door.

Kevin froze, the house silent except for Chic’s moaning and the whirring of his laptop as it started to overheat.

“ONE SECOND” he yelled, slamming his laptop shut and grabbing his shirt. He looked around the house for his pants, spotting them just near the left of the living room just next to the front door and swiped them, still naked from the bottom half and aware that Archie was only just behind the door, the window frosted but still visible.

“Archie, can you come ‘round the back?” Kevin asked, starting to panic while looking for his underwear.

“Yeah, sure” Archie replied, and Kevin saw his shadow leave the window and start to round the back of the house. Kevin quickly yanked his pants back on but was still unable to find his underwear, hoping against hope that Archie wouldn’t find the boxers before he did. Kevin walked towards the kitchen and opened the back door, Archie standing there like the red-headed god he was, wearing a tank and short gym shorts, and sweating like he had just outran the cops.

“Sorry about the sweat” Archie said, noticing Kevin’s glancing at his shining arms, “I went for a run before I got here. I needed to get into the headspace”.

Kevin nodded and let Archie in. “A glass of water?” he asked

“Would love one” Archie replied, licking his lips and wiping the sweat from his face.

As Archie drank his water, he went to walk out the back, obviously ready to begin the training. Kevin balked, still free-balling and horny from his experience with the Chic video.

“Mind if I go and change?” Kevin asked, “I’m a bit sweaty as well”.

“Nah its fine, bro”

“No, really, I don’t mind”

“Kev, dude, I’m probably the sweatiest guy in Riverdale right now, I don’t even want to be near my armpits, it’s fine, you don’t need to change” Archie replied, the end of the sentence leaving Kevin feeling like he had no other option but to back down.

“If Archie’s the sweatiest guy in Riverdale, I’m the horniest” Kevin lamented to himself before following Archie to the yard.

“I thought maybe we might just do what we did at tryouts, but in reverse?” Archie questioned, before continuing, “I mean, I will be the one trying to knock you to the ground, sound cool?”

“Sure” Kevin replied, not knowing how to tell Archie this is anything but cool.

“Alright, get behind me” Archie said, crouching down on the ground, his ass in front of Kevin’s crotch and the short shorts crawling up his legs, revealing Archie’s jockstrap and the hairs on his legs growing darker as courser they got closer towards his ass.  
Kevin tried not to think about it, but his mind was screaming at him about Archie in a jockstrap as Kevin leaned over Archie and grabbed him, his crotch lightly touching Archie’s ass, and before he knew it Archie had flipped him over and was lying over the top of him, their faces only inches apart.

Kevin knew this was it. This was the make or break moment where in these few seconds before Archie crawled off him he would either be the cool gay friend or the predatory gay friend. He would either hold strong and be able to use this moment in his spank bank for eternity, or he would be weak, and Archie and him would never be able to be in a room without feeling awkward. 

However, the moment lasted longer than expected, as instead of immediately getting off Kevin, Archie decided to laugh and say, “Aw Kevin man, sorry about the pits, they’re ripe” and inexplicably decided to lower them in Kevin’s face to smell, and the smell, so unadulterated and incredibly Archie, led Kevin to know that he was weak. 

Kevin could feel his dick growing inside his pants, his underwear not there to stop the full potential as the pants tented, pre-cum inexplicably on the front of his crotch. Archie looked down and saw, and Kevin knew that it was over.

“Dude, I knew today was going to end up like this, but before we even get any practice in?” Archie asked.

“Wa-wait, what?” Kevin replied.

“I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time” Archie replied, before leaning down and kissing Kevin, their crotches touching and Kevin feeling Archie’s growing bulge as well. Kevin leaned into the kiss, Archie collapsing on top of him before they roll over, Kevin now on top of Archie and pinning his arms down.

“What’s going on, Andrews?” Kevin asked, “Is this some kind of set up? Is Reggie behind the bushes somewhere with a camera?”

“God that would be hot” Archie said, his eyes becoming darker with lust. “I’m here because I want to fuck you, Keller. Why else would I try out for wrestling to get your attention? Why else would I wear a jockstrap, short shorts and a tank to your house?”

“Because you’re Archie and you do things without thinking” Kevin replied lamely.

“Take off your fucking pants Keller, let’s do it out here. If Reggie is watching, I want to give him a show”.

Kevin didn’t have to be told twice, and ripped off his shirt before shoving his pants down, his dick bouncing out again, the precum dripping off his crotch onto Archie’s below him.

“Free-balling, Keller? You were just asking to be punished” Archie said as they rolled around again, Kevin now lying naked in the grass as Archie ripped off his tank and pulled down his short shorts, the jockstrap barely holding anything in. Archie leaned in and kissed Kevin before slowly moving down his body, his face now just above Kevin’s dick.

“Archie, please” Kevin replied, “please”

“As you wish” Archie said before lowering himself over Kevin and taking him inside his mouth. Kevin could tell that this was Archie’s first time doing this, but it turned Kevin on even more, Archie trying to take Kevin into his mouth before choking halfway down Kevin’s cock. 

“Sorry I’m not good at this” Archie replied, his eyes flickering to Kevin as he once again attempted to take all of Kevin in.

“You’re perfect”

Kevin knew that he was close but he didn’t want it to be over. “Stop” Kevin said, making Archie rise up off his dick, spit and precum dribbling down the red head’s chin. “My turn”

Kevin pushed Archie into the grass before ripping the jockstrap still containing Archie’s dick off the boy. Kevin was in love with Archie’s penis, the boys’ member just smaller than his own but much thicker. Kevin looked at Archie, the boy not wanting to blink to miss a second, and Kevin slowly licked down Archie’s shaft, reaching his balls and sucking them in.

“Fuck, Kevin, you’re amazing” Archie said, his face in ecstasy as Kevin began to lick back up his dick and slowly suck on the head.

“Does Veronica ever do this?” Kevin teased, now fumbling with Archie’s balls in one hand before beginning his descent on Archie’s member.

“Don’t talk about Veronica, this is us. You and me. Kev and Arch” was all he replied, leaving Kevin feeling like he must reward the boy.

Kevin relaxed and swallowed Archie’s dick, Archie’s thick, red pubes becoming Kevin’s new favourite part of Archie as he engulfed his nose inside of them while deep throating Archie’s cock.

“Fuck-fuck-fuck, Kevin, let me fuck you, please, fuck.”

Archie began to thrust, unable to hold in his pleasure. Kevin slowly took his mouth off of Archie’s dick and turned around, letting Archie see his ass in all its glory. Kevin was glad that he shaved the night before as Archie crawled closer to get a closer look.

They kissed again, the precum and spit from each other mixing inside each of their mouths, before separating as Kevin began to finger himself in the ass, first with one dick before two.

“Better do three, babe, don’t want to rip you open” Archie said.

“Andrews, I’ve had more dicks inside of me than you could imagine. I think I’ll be fine”.

Archie flipped Kevin onto his back, his legs in the air as Archie leaned down to inspect Kevin’s ass. Archie began to rub himself again, his cock already perking back up at the contact. Archie then reached into his short shorts and pulled out a condom, slipping it over his hard cock.

“Confident you would get me?” Kevin asked

“I’ve seen the way you look at me, Keller” Archie replied, “I’m surprised this hasn’t happened sooner”“Why hasn’t it?”

“Because I was too scared to do this” Archie said, before slowing inserting his dick into Kevin, moaning in pleasure as he pushed inside Kevin’s hole. Archie began to slowly thrust, in and out, obviously worried about hurting Kevin

“Harder, Archie” Kevin replied, wanting Archie to fuck him like he meant it. Kevin had fantasized about this moment for years, and now that it’s happening, he didn’t want it to be ruined by Archie’s vanilla fucking.

Archie looked at Kevin, their eyes not leaving one another, as Archie began to pick up the pace, and as he did, Kevin could tell Archie was getting closer.  
“Fuck Kevin, this is amazing, this is the best fucking thing, fuck” was all Archie could say, his speed getting faster and faster.

“Archie, pull out” Kevin instructed, himself on the edge without even touching himself.

“Wh-what?” Archie replied, still fucking him relentlessly, the boy sweating and very clearly wrecked.

“I want you to come on my face, in my mouth, all over me” Kevin replied, almost cumming at the thought.

“Fuck, Kevin, you’re one hot fucking bitch” Archie replied, slowing down before pulling himself out. “I wasted a good condom as well, we could have saved that for later”

“Later?”

“You didn’t think this was a one-time deal, Keller? No, I’m going to be fucking you every damn day”

Archie pulled off the condom and threw it onto the lawn before crawling up on top of Kevin, sitting on his chest with his cock below Kevin’s chin. The pre-cum was leaking like crazy, and Kevin knew that Archie was one tug away from finishing.

“Ready?” Archie asked, his lustful eyes drinking in the sight below him.

Kevin reached up and began to rub Archie off himself, and before he knew it he could hear and feel Archie orgasming, the red headed boy yelling out in pleasure while he burst all over Kevin’s face, his cheeks and mouth covered, the grass even getting some.

“Fuck, Archie, that was so hot” Kevin replied, before flipping Archie over, the boy now underneath Kevin.

Kevin began to jerk himself off, licking the cum off his face. It was the moment when some of the cum dripped back down from Kevin’s chin to Archie’s face, and Archie licking it up, that led Kevin to having his best orgasm since he found his g spot. 

“ARCHIE, SHIT, AGH” was all Kevin could pronounce as he came all over Archie’s chest and up to his neck, the cum shot leaving him spent before collapsing on Archie’s chest, the cum mixing between the sweat of the two.

Kevin could lie like that forever, and he knew Archie felt the same way, Kevin feeling Archie already getting a semi again following their first round.

“Can you hear something” Archie asked, snapping them back into reality.

Kevin listened, trying to hear what Archie could, when he realised it was the car. His dad must have finished work early after all.

**Author's Note:**

> so basically this is the second fanfic i've ever wrote? um it really idk what i was doing sorry if it's shit i literally wrote it in an hour and didnt even proofread it or anything because thats how i live my life. thanks and goodbye x 
> 
> omg be nice if you liked it as well thats always appreciated


End file.
